


Recruiting Fornell

by Triskellion



Series: NCIS Home Pack [28]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 11:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triskellion/pseuds/Triskellion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU but following canon events: Ted and Ben finally coughed up those file. Time to hand the case off to Fornell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recruiting Fornell

Title: Recruiting Fornell  
Series: [Home](http://triskellion.livejournal.com/82075.html)  
Author: [](http://triskellion.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://triskellion.livejournal.com/)**triskellion**  
Rating: PG  
Word Count: 609  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: It's slash, but you won't see that here  
Disclaimer: They're not mine, pretty as I find them. Go to the producers if you want to talk money.  
Summary: AU but following canon events: Ted and Ben finally coughed up those file. Time to hand the case off to Fornell.

  
“What the hell are you doing here?” Fornell snapped as he opened his front door to find Gibbs standing there with two boxes of files in his arms.

“Got some files for you.” Gibbs dumped the boxes into Fornell's arms, leaving the FBI agent to grab or drop. He grabbed, but barely.

“And you couldn't just ship them over to my office?” Fornell knew he was being grumpier than he should be. Gibbs wouldn't show up like this if it wasn't important. But he'd just given Emily up to her mother and that always left him a little off.

Gibbs just shook his head and turned back to his car. Rolling his eyes, Fornell turned and went inside to put the boxes down. But he left the door open behind him.

It took two trips for Gibbs to bring in the rest of the boxes. Fornell didn't help him, but he did have a mug of coffee, hot, black, and fresh, ready to hand to Gibbs as soon as the NCIS agent finally shut the door.

“So what is all this?” Fornell asked, but only once they were settled into the matching pair of comfortable armchairs that were the only furniture Diane had left him.

“Abby found out about shifters.”

Fornell frowned. “And that resulted in seven boxes of files arriving in my living room?”

“In a manner of speaking,” Gibbs replied, pausing to sip his coffee, surely just to torment the FBI agent. “She found a contact, through the web, that was willing to tell her some things.”

“That's not good,” Fornell said. “How did they vet her?”

“Files are included,” Gibbs said, pointing at one of the boxes in the second pile. “They're actually pretty careful. Thing is, the reason they're doing such things is there are some alphas abusing the system.”

“That's always happened,” Fornell said, speaking from experience. The alpha of his mother's pack hadn't been the best of men, and certainly wasn't supportive of the bastard child who couldn't shift.

“They form xenophobic cults with a tenancy towards early teen pregnancy in the past?”

Feeling the blood drain from his face, Fornell stared hard at the piles of boxes. “That what they claimed?”

“Claimed,” Gibbs said. “Proved. They've got interviews with survivors, photos, records, and bout every detail you could want for four cults in different parts of the country, a well as evidence of abusive behavior of a few dozen more alphas all over the country.”

“So you're dumping this on me?” It was hard not to sound childishly plaintive. This was a nightmare. Cults had to be dealt with, especially when they were abusing children. But getting a staff that was in the know to tackle those cults, keeping the media out of it, trying to explain to the director, that was going to be impossible.

“Who else am I going to trust at the FBI?”

Fornell snorted. Figures, now Gibbs would be complimentary. Only when he wanted something.

“I sent a copy to some of my contacts in the armed forces, but this isn't their particular area.”

“True,” Fornell admitted. “But permit me a little longer to be appalled and disbelieving before I buckle down.”

“Fair enough. Need something stronger than coffee?”

“Yes,” Fornell said, but before Gibbs could get up he added, “But if I'm going to start on this lot and be human tomorrow I'd better not.”

Gibbs set his coffee mug down and stood up, but paused when Fornell glared.

“Hell no, you sit back down. You dump this on me, I want more details. We've got a whole pot of coffee and the rest of the night.”  



End file.
